Jin Kazama's Contest History
Who is Jin Kazama? It's pretty obvious from the fact that he got in the SC2K5 contest that he's one of the "main" characters from the Tekken series (Jin Kazama is to Tekken as Nightmare is to Soul Calibur). But in fact, for a fighting game character, Jin and his game have a rather convoluted plot. He is the grandson of Heihachi Mishima (Who looks a LOT like Revolver Ocelot), and let's just say that their relationship isn't the best one. He is also the son of Jun and Kazuya Mishima. A devil inside Kazuya attempted to possess Jin while in the womb, but was stopped by Jun, who decided to raise Jin alone. These are the events of Tekken 2. Then, in Tekken 3, Heihachi used Jin as bait for his own evil purposes to find True Ogre (the main boss in the game), but Jin had grown so powerful that Heihachi decided to have him killed straight away (this is seen in Heihachi's ending, but this isn't cannon - the cannon story is always Jin's ending). But Jin escapes to Brisbane, where he replaces his old fighting style with conventional karate, which completely changed his mechanics come Tekken 4. In Tekken 4, he becomes all angsty and wants to kill all his family. Who can blame him, to be honest? But yeah, he enters the tournament, but it's actually Heihachi's idea. So Jin kicks ass, and then Heihachi's private army surrounds him and knocks him out. He's taken to Heihachi's building and captured. But then his father, Kazuya, appeared and disposed of Heihachi (who had thrown Kazuya (his son, obviously) into a ravine as a child - Kazuya sold his son to the devil and that's how the Devil Gene was born, creating Devil Jin), and tried to awaken the Devil Gene within Jin. But Jin resisted and beat his father, but as he was about to kill Heihachi, he saw his mother and ran away. Then, seconds later, Tekken 5 begins, and a rival corporation attacks Heihachi using Jack Robots. They kill him, and Heihachi's father (and Jin's great grandfather), Jinpachi, was released from where Heihachi had been attacked. He's the final fight of the game, but the sub-boss fight is against Devil Jin, who apparently is Jin, but completely consumed by the Devil Gene. In the Devil Jin ending of the game, Devil Jin siphons off power from Jinpachi and becomes ridiculously powerful (he's already just as powerful, if not more powerful, than Original Jin. Geddit? >_>), and then undergoes a transformation (presumably a reaction after two Devil Genes collide). The real Jin just walks down a street having taken over Heihachi's "Zaibatsu" company. Which one is canon is as yet unknown, though both could technically have happened. Guess we'll find out in Tekken 6... "I am in control of the Devil" - Devil Jin (Writeup courtesy of XIII is cool) Jin Kazama's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Summer 2005 Contest - Chaos Division - 8 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Sonic the Hedgehog, 21715 23.85% - 69317 76.15% * Extrapolated Strength --- 54th Place 16.83% Taking on Sonic in the first match of your contest career is a rough way to get started, though given that Jin made the contest with zero help whatsoever from Board 8, him not doing well in the seeding shouldn't come as a surprise. This also goes a long way in proving how well Jin will do in future contests, because half the battle is nomination strength. He has next to none of it. The bright side to all of this is that many people expected Jin to do worse against Sonic than Terry Bogard did in Summer 2004. He managed to go out and do a lot better, which is a decent note for Jin's series. Tekken's main representative doing worse than the main rep from Fatal Fury/King of Fighters would have been damn strange. Category:Contest Histories